1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers/holsters, more specifically to a stethoscope carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, medical personnel have used stethoscopes as an integral part of patient examination and evaluation. Stethoscope users have continually been faced with the problem of having no convenient way to carry or store their stethoscope. If the stethoscope were put in a lab coat pocket, the tubing could catch, pulling the stethoscope from the pocket or tearing the coat. If the stethoscope were hung around one""s neck, the stethoscope could easily fall, injuring the patient, or catch and injure the person transporting the stethoscope, thereby causing frustration for both the patient and the health care provider.
Moreover, many expensive stethoscopes have been lost, forgotten, or damaged for no reason other than the inherent ungainly, inconvenient nature of the stethoscope, itself.
These problems have so far not been effectively addressed.
The objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a convenient way safely to carry an inherently awkward instrument, viz., the stethoscope;
(b) to provide a safe means of storage for the stethoscope in order to reduce the risk of loss of, or damage to, the stethoscope; and
(c) to provide an inexpensive carrier system for stethoscopes which will be available to all health care providers.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.